The Aftermath
by VanillaSpiders
Summary: Kendall was starting to regret that late night skinny dipping excursion about as much as Logan was, but since Logan was the one with a fever in bed, Kendall didn't have much in his favor. Kogan


**Title:** Aftermath  
**Fandom:** Big Time Rush  
**Pairing:** KendallxLogan  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** fluff, malexmale  
**Words:** 2,410  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, then the episode _Big Time Girlfriend_ would have ended in a four way so fast your head would spin.  
**Summary:** Kendall was regretting that late night skinny dipping excursion about as much as Logan was, but since Logan was the one with the fever in bed, Kendall didn't have much in his favor. Kogan

**Author's Comments:** **A continuation of one of the prompts from my '50 Prompts of Kogan.' This is theme 28, called Sickness. I liked the title 'Fever Dream' better, after the song of the same title by the artist Iron and Wine. That being said, this could very well stand on its own as just being a one shot filled with cuteness. **

Logan Mitchell hated being sick. He hated the weariness that came from your bones, the over kill of tissues and the fever that crippled your entire system and the medicine that you had to drink that made you see everything from your dead grandmother to pink elephants.

But mostly, he hated being alone when he got sick. Because he wasn't used to it. He had three best friends since second grade that had cleared away the loneliness he felt at home when he was a little boy, and now he couldn't image these idiots in his life, boy band or not. But he didn't want his friends getting sick-and certainly not his boyfriend. That wasn't fair.

'_Although, this time if Kendall got sick I wouldn't mind. It'd be fair justice for what he's put me through.'_ Logan thought bitterly as he scrunched up under his heavy duvet. This head cold hadn't come out of nowhere, actually.

Logan coughed before trying to regain what warmth he had lost from shaking the covers off his body. His face was flushed and his nose was runny. His eye lids felt like they were being forced down as he tried to get comfortable in his cold bed. Last time he checked his fever wasn't high but it was holding, just a slight few degrees of added body heat he didn't want or need.

The door to his room creaked open slowly, and over the threshold appeared a sheepish looking Kendall holding a steaming bowl of soup in overly large floral oven mitts.

Logan caught sight of the tall blonde, and glared out from under his comforter. He poked out a trembling hand and pointed at Kendall.

"_You_." He croaked out weakly. Kendall flinched, ducking his head into his shoulders at the weak voice Logan sported. His boyfriend knew how to sound threatening, and Kendall was smart enough to know when he fucked up.

Kendall was regretting that late night skinny dipping excursion about as much as Logan was. Although the latter would have argued that point, seeing as he was the one holed up in lock down by Mama Knight for having a cold…James couldn't get sick, it did horrible things to his complexion, and Carlos was an even worse patient because, even with a 103 fever and the stomach strength of pure bred dog the Latino never sat still long enough for his body to recover at a normal speed.

So here was Logan, sick and ill and miserable and _dying _from a head cold, and Kendall, his foolish stupid, dorky, absolutely hot, boyfriend trying to help him get well with the clichéd chicken soup gift. Well, Logan was having none of it, thank you very much. Kendall did this to him in the first place; it wasn't fair Logan should be the only one to suffer.

And whether or not Kendall looked ridiculously adorable standing in the door was none of Logan's concern. (At least, he tried not to dwell on it.)

"Brought you some soup." Kendall offered with a fake voice of happiness. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"I'll tell you where you can put it Knight- "

"Oh c'mon Logan, don't be mad…please baby?"

Logan huffed from his bed. "I have every right to be mad."

"No!" Logan gave a pointed glare. "Well, _yeah_ you do," Kendall agreed slowly, "But you're not. Not mad enough to make me leave, right?"

Logan blinked. This was new. "I…guess not."

"Good thing, then," Kendall carefully set the steaming bowl down on their shared desk in the room before lumbering over to the bed his boyfriend was currently tucked into. "Cause I'm not going anywhere till you're one hundred percent better." The blonde flashed a smile, all teeth. "Doctors' orders."

Logan rolled his eyes at the blonde, and then rolled over on his side, pointedly away from the beaming blonde. There was no need to encourage his boyfriend. "You're ridiculous, Kendall Knight."

A contented sigh came from somewhere above him, followed by a gust of hot air blown into his ear as Kendall laid beside him and leaned over him. "I know."

"Kendall, stop blowing my ear, would you?" Kendall simply folded his arms around the smaller form hiding the covers, practically purring.

"But I love you," The blonde protested, sounding like a scolded child. Logan huffed.

"Oh please, Kendall, whining-"

"_Logieeee_-" Decided he was bored waiting, Kendall flipped Logan right on to his back, earning a startled yelp from under the black blanket and wrestled back the duvet to peer at his boyfriend's face.

Upon getting a closer look at the small genius Kendall's jaw slightly dropped. "You sound horrible-and you look awful, Logie."

"Thank you. Do you wanna go for the insult triple crown and comment on my smell?" Logan stared up at him drolly.

"I'm just saying ya look beat, that's all."

"Well I guess that's the price to pay for having a _reckless_ boyfriend," Logan reminded him.

"Well how was I supposed to know you'd get sick from skinny-dipping?" Kendall retorted.

Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes and squirming to get comfortable in Kendall's long limbed grasp, seeing as Kendall didn't seem to plan to let him go any time soon. "Kendall. It gets as low as forty degrees at night here in California, and you and I both know Bitters doesn't heat that pool. Anyone with a fourth grade education could have figured out one of us would get sick."

"…Yeah, but." The blonde's retort died on his lips when Logan was over taken by a fit of coughs that shook his body and alarmed Kendall more than it probably should have. The brunette shook and Kendall lifted Logan up into a sitting position, until he was half in Kendall's lap and half still in the bed. After Logan relaxed back into Kendall's arms, the blonde kissed Logan's temple, before pulling back slight haste, checking over him worriedly.

Logan smiled weakly when Kendall's eyes flashed between concern and love, pleased the look was all for him-even if he felt like along had almost come up.

"I'm okay, _Kendizzle_." He soothed his tall boyfriend with the nickname and by draping an arm around Kendall's neck. Kendall made a noise in the back of his throat, but the look in his eyes didn't lessen any.

A hand shifted back the short bang that had flopped over his forehead from lack of hair gel over his time in quarantine. Kendall removed the back of his hand after a few seconds, watching the smaller boy turn his nose to press it against Kendall's shoulder.

He couldn't help the small gasp from the hot flesh that met his neck. "You're still all flushed, Logie."

"M' burning up is what I am, Kendall, it's ridiculous. I can't get warm, I can't get comfy, I can't sleep! I can't do _anything_." Came the plaintive whine from under his chin where Logan was securely tucked.

Kendall made a noise of acknowledgement, choosing to also curl an arm around Logan at the same time, his eyes never leaving the wall he was focused on.

"Sorry." Kendall broke the silence between them with a quiet apology.

Logan sighed after a moment. "It's-It's alright Kendall. It's not like, _you_ gave me this." _Not directly anyway. _

"No, but it was my idea."

"It was a good idea at the time," Logan allowed himself a weary grin, but Kendall snorted.

"Some good idea-I got you sick. This is my fault." The blonde admonished.

"You make it sound like I'm on my death bed, like you gave me cancer," Logan chuckled, "I'll be fine, Kendall. It's a low grade fever with a chest cold-easy to beat."

After a few seconds, Kendall relinquished as Logan ended the blonde's pity party, earning a kiss to the forehead. "I suppose so."

Kendall watched the boy wiggle a bit before relaxing against his side, secretly pleased when Logan rested his head on the juncture of Kendall's shoulder and bicep. Only Kendall would get the skittish boy to calm down enough like this and go completely lax even when he was sick. Especially when he was sick.

"Get some rest." Kendall commanded softly.

"Mhm." Even Logan's voice sounded weary and small as the boy started becoming stiller and stiller against Kendall's side.

The soft mewls from Logan's drained body were the only noises as the boy teetered between sleep and grogginess while curling up to the best of his ability in Kendall's arms. Logan was right, this would all pass over and Logan would shake off the cold as quick as he contracted it, Kendall eased his mind as he started to feel himself falling into a doze.

But at midnight, the trembling started.

It woke Kendall clear out of his light sleep, when Logan's teeth clacked together and the smaller teen quacked against him and gripped Kendall for comfort. The smaller boy was near unconscious still though, when Kendall groggily shifted up back against the head board of Logan's bed, he tightened an arm around Logan's body and dragged him up with him, resting the whimpering boy into his side.

He fumbled, first for the clock on the bedside table to check the time, next for the lamp to turn it on, then closing his sensitive eyes from the bright illumination and fumbled for the thermometer.

"Logie, Logie wake up." Kendall shook the genius, earning a groan. "Hey, I need to take your temperature, c'mon, open up." He dodged the lazy hand that tried to bat him away, and pressed the thermometer in between Logan's lips.

Logan was still out of it to the point of acting like a rag doll, so Kendall watched closely to make sure Logan didn't choke on the thing, and after five minutes passed, he pulled it past those delicious lips and leaned closer to the lamp to see where the marker was.

Kendall groaned. Logan's fever had spiked all the way up to one hundred and three, at an alarming speed no less. Logan was so hot he was having chills.

The blonde grit his teeth as Logan slumped against him further. "Dammit, Logie. I…" Kendall set everything back on the bedside and turned the lamp down so it cast a gentle glow, dim enough he could sleep and giving off enough light Kendall could still make out the scrawny, fever-ridden form that was currently tucked up against him.

He shimmed back down and enveloped Logan as much as he could with his body. "I'm sorry." He traced over Logan's features with his free hand that wasn't clutched around Logan's torso. The soft t-shirt Logan wore rubbed against his palm and Kendall dragged his fingers over the boy pale lips, tracing a line down his chin to his cheek bones, following the curve up to his hair and raking a hand through bangs damp with sweat.

Briefly, Kendall dipped his head and kissed Logan's forehead. "I'm sorry, Logan." He repeated, as if the words alone held enough power to draw the boy back from his feverish dreams.

Logan whimpered again, and God, Kendall's heart broke clean in half at the raw weak noise, and if that wasn't enough, Logan timidly lifted his head to rest under Kendall's chin, seeking solace. The normally pale boy sweated out the fever as Kendall rubbed the small of Logan's back.

God he loved Logan. Even sick the smaller teen was still beautiful, flushed with fever and pink dusting his nose and cheeks. The things this kid made him do, made him into, were sometimes unbelievable, but he honestly couldn't see it any other way. He'd do anything for Logan. He was wrapped around the boy's finger, all the way and back again.

After a while it occurred to Kendall Logan had stopped responding to his touches at all, he just laid there, eerily still in Kendall's hold as the fever climaxed. _When the fever breaks, he'll be better. That's what he always told me when I got sick._ The reassurance did little to ease Kendall's high strung nerves, especially when Logan's body fired back up with the shaking again.

Curling up uncomfortably around the boy and anchoring him to his chest, Kendall watched over the smaller teen as he shook from his cold all through the rest of the night.

The sun peaked over the horizon, and decided to make a run for it. It had already been up and shining well over five hours before Logan stirred and woke on his own. Blinking several times to clear the sleep from his eyes, Logan realized he no longer felt warm to the point of uncomfortablness. Nothing ached, nothing wheezed, nothing sneezed at that bad, even. If anything, he felt minutely better.

And if he truly wanted to tempt fate, he didn't feel sick any more.

Logan sat up. Or he tried to. Kendall had every available limb wrapped around him so much Logan was half glad he wasn't claustrophobic. Kendall was always touchy feely, but right now there was no other word this other than clingy. Still, Logan had to admit, it was nice. Kendall's natural leader aura, coupled with his trademark protectiveness was so familiar and warm Logan couldn't help but relax into the blonde's grasp. Kendall always made him feel safe, despite the blonde's quirks, he was the sweetest guy Logan knew. And he was secretly relieved to find Kendall had spent the entire night next to him, even if he risked-wait.

Kendall was shivering.

Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shimmed up out of Kendall grasp, sitting with his back against the headboard as Kendall's arms draped around his waist when Logan stopped moving. Kendall groaned and tried to hide from the sun that was peeking through the blinds by using Logan's hip bone as a barrier.

"You idiot," Logan mumbled fondly, dragging a hand through the messy blonde mop, before resting his hand under Kendall's bangs. His forehead was, as predicted, hot and clammy to the touch. At the contact, Logan felt a cold nose burrow into his hip and nuzzle there, trying to find rest.

"You didn't have to get stay with me, Kendall. Now _you're_ sick." Logan scolded quietly as he reached for the thermometer.

Weakly a voice rasped below him, "It was a good idea at the time." Logan smiled.

Most things were, he decided. It was the aftermath you had to watch for.


End file.
